Fear Of the Unknown
by K2009
Summary: A murder mystery, with some romance and humor thrown in. Read more to find out  : ALL HUMAN.


**I know I shouldn't start another story so soon, and when my others aren't finished, but it wouldn't leave me alone. The POV changes from third person to first person, and It will continue to do that. Enjoy guys, and REVIEW.**

Her brunette waves were blowing in the wind as she looked out over the ocean. The cool breeze struck her face just before the mist from the crashing of the waves. The orange and pink sunrise gave her chills, her arms prickling with goosebumps. She tucked the urn into her purple and grey canvas bag, slung it over her petite shoulder, and made the journey on foot back to the house of madness, where she worried she'd get no answers.

As she approached the big grey house, she noticed a few things she hadn't when she'd first arrived. Not only did the house glow with sadness and grief- it seemed to hum with life. That angered her beyond measure. She _just_ scattered the ashes of a loved one, yet this house had the audacity to sit here and hum with life? She remembered that from her childhood, that the house was so lively and upbringing. But that fact that used to comfort her, now made her beyond angry.

She walked up the white porch steps, tucking her hair behind her ears and trying to be invisible.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, when he spotted her. She cringed, instinctively holding her bag closer to her body.  
"Yes, Jacob?" she questioned, taking a step toward the front door. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He continued to sit on that porch swing, swaying softly.  
She grabbed the doorknob, swiftly twisted it and darted within the warm home. She inhaled the scent of tobacco and dust, locking the door behind her as the memories flooded her mind.

This was her uncles house. Her and her two brothers, Jacob and Jasper were sent to live with him after their parents death when Bella was a toddler. She walks up the stairs, stepping over the spot that creaks and past the door jam that's marked with their growth. She walks down the dimly lit hallway and into the last bedroom on the left. She inhales the scent of her teenage perfume, musty and old from lack of use. She strips off her sweater, pulls off her socks and collapses in the old bed, sobbing herself to sleep.

Bella is woken up to the growling of her stomach. She groans, stretching like a cat and sitting up.

After finding some fuzzy pink slippers, she makes her way to the kitchen for food. She pulls out the old copper skillet and a couple eggs, frying them up and setting them on the table with some Tabasco sauce. She eats quietly, wondering if Jacob had made it inside before the frost rolled in. It was the middle of winter, after all. And winters here in Cleveland, Ohio are brutal. She would know.  
_Sure am glad I got here before it snowed, _she thought, remembering back to her childhood when they were often snowed in.  
"Well hello, Ms. Isabella." She's startled from her thoughts. She looks up to see Jasper smilin at her, hanging his coat on the coat hanger and sitting across from her. She's filled with anger immediately.

"Don't Ms. Isabella me, Jasper. What the hell is goin' on around her?" She asks, feeling her voice quiver with uncertainty. She didn't know who she could trust around here, not anymore. Whoever killed her uncle had an agenda, she knew that much.

Jasper just stared at her, his crystal blue eyes piercing her like they used to when they were kids. He shook his head, and answered her in the quietest voice she'd ever heard.  
"We don't know, Bella. It's killing Jacob, you know how he can't take the unknown." he shakes his head. "But we don't know." She didn't buy it. Bella knew what she knew, and she knew that he knew something.

"Bull, Jasper. That's bull. Who found Uncle Aro?" She had wanted to ask when she first found out, but her brothers had seemed reluctant to answer.  
"Ms. Cambridge, who lives dow`n the lane. She comes to drop off food on wednesdays, so he had something to eat until we visited on sundays. She all but peed herself when she saw him, then called the sheriff right away. Uncle Aro was hauled off in an ambulance, and pronounced dead at the hospital where they called Jake." He explained, and Bella could see his eyes filling with tears. She shook her head and pushed her plate away from her, no longer hungry.  
"And he had stab wounds?" She asked, her voice clinical but her stomach churning.  
"Yeah. Four in his stomach, once in his neck." He said, then stood up. His 6 ft frame more than towered over hers, and she stood up as well.  
"Well, Jasper. I'm going to figure this out. You go on up to bed, I'll wake you when Jake gets up." She said, walking over to the sink and rinsing her dishes.  
-

* * *

After breakfast, I sat on the couch and watched the news, the glow of the screen making my eyes squint. I felt myself start to dose off, and kept jolting upright and awake. I could feel my muscles begging for relief, but I had to wait for Jasper. I guess I dozed off, because when I woke up I was covered with uncle Aro's quilt and the T.V was off. I sat up and stretched, only to noticed that there were an extra pair of shoes in the foyer across from me. _Who's are those?_

**By the way, guys, I'm not sure about the pairing. It could be bella/edward, jasper/edward or jacob/edward. LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW. Kbye (: **


End file.
